Simple
by FantasizingRealist
Summary: Lucifer still seethes in his Cage, but after a surprise visit from one he thought was dead, he realizes that perhaps things are much simpler than he thought.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not even the plot bunny that attacked me….. *holds up arm, showing evil bunny attached to arm* Let's read the tags…. This plot bunny was set upon me by CANDYisEpic. Thanks for that…

**A/N** Finally! The long awaited one-shots have arrived! In chapter two of my story Teach Me How to Fly, I asked for prompts from reviewers. If you haven't read that yet, you probably should, but it isn't really needed. I received three prompts from reviewers, this one featuring Lucifer.

Oh, and read till the end—it gets better than the beginning.

**Summary:** Lucifer still seethes in his Cage, but after a surprise visit from one he thought was dead, he realizes that perhaps things are much simpler than he thought.

**Simple**

Lucifer buried his head in his arms, allowing his rage to completely take over his mind. Green eyes flashing in malicious intent, he spread his magnificent wings and roared, his normally calm, smooth demeanor shattered. Sam was gone, Michael was gone, Adam was gone, and he was alone once again. The sheer cosmic energy radiating off of him scorched the walls of his burning prison. Of course, it did nothing to free him. Michael built this prison, and as much as it pained him, Michael was much too _perfect_ to make a mistake like that.

When he was first cast down, the pain was overwhelming. As an archangel, he had never felt true pain. But in Hell, there was no discrimination. All were punished. The most painful thing, however, was Michael's face swimming around in his vision. The cold brutality etched on his perfect features, the narrowed eyes as he cast his own brother down. But… hidden in those hazel eyes was a flicker of something.

Shaking the image out of his mind, Lucifer renewed his frenzied attack on his prison. Digging his fingers into the burning stone, he _pulled_. He pulled and ripped at the stone walls, only to have the stone shift back into place, neatly ordering itself into an impenetrable wall. Screaming in rage, he slammed a mighty fist into the wall, sinking down to his knees.

"Well, well." Lucifer whipped around to see the owner of the snarky voice staring back at him, prison suddenly forgotten.

It couldn't be.

"Hello, Luci," Gabriel said, a ghost of a smile on his face. Lucifer took a hesitant step towards his little brother, one hand outstretched to touch his face. He retracted it instantly, shaking his head in disbelief. It was new trick of Hell. That was it. Designed to torture him with his sins. Shooting a glare at his supposed little brother, he still couldn't help but feel his heart break. He hadn't intended to… it had all happened so fast…

Gabriel laughed his usual warming laugh, spreading his arms to the sides, "It's really me, Lucifer," he said, "In the flesh. Or," he paused thoughtfully, "Whatever it is we're made out of."

Lucifer searched his brother's face for any hint of remorse, any shred of anger, but found none. He hesitantly stepped forward, as if his brother was an image in the mist, to be blown away by any sudden disturbance. With a quick, hope filled step, he embraced his baby brother, holding him close as if he were the most precious thing in the world. Gabriel stiffened, then relaxed, returning his brother's embrace with a smile that, for once, was not a smirk.

"You… Father… did he…?" Lucifer stuttered, his usual eloquence forgotten momentarily.

"Yep," Gabriel answered brightly, "Dad brought me back. And better than ever, I might add," he said, shooting him a knowing wink.

Lucifer paused for a brief moment before asking, almost sheepishly, "…and… your Castiel?" he asked, averting his eyes.

Gabriel stiffened, "I…" he trailed off, looking away, "I haven't visited the kid yet. For all he knows, I'm still dead." Seeing his little brother in such pain, Lucifer felt even more remorse than he had felt in a _very_ long time. Castiel meant more than anything to Gabriel, save Balthazar. Gabriel never was one to pick favorites. He himself, of course, was the exception. Lucifer knew that he was Gabriel's favorite elder brother.

"I remember when he was just a little fledgling who had flight problems…" Gabriel sighed nostalgically, "Always so protective, even then. I guess it came back to bite him with the Winchesters."

Lucifer turned to look at his little brother, "I couldn't save Uriel," he confided brokenly. His little brother that he had raised, and he had failed to protect him. Anger for Father welled up once again in the ex-archangel. Trying in vain to bottle it up, Lucifer trembled with utter fury.

"It's not like that, you know," Gabriel said quietly.

"What?" Lucifer snapped angrily, "It's not like Father doen't even care about what happens to us anymore? We were His firsts! _We _should be the ones He's watching over!"

"It's not like that," Gabriel repeated, "It's much more simple."

"How?" Lucifer asked bitterly, refusing to meet his younger brother's eyes, "Father hasn't even shown his face since I left. He knows that what I said was true. And look what our home has become," he sneered, "a prison camp to train new soldiers."

Gabriel's face showed the first flicker of anything but calm. "It's like that because you left," he ground out, obviously struggling to keep his ever-present temper in check, "They decided to make perfect little soldiers because they were scared of you. Of your choice." Lucifer was silent. Of course. It was just like Michael to smooth out pain by doing everything—humane or not—to make sure that it didn't happen again.

"And the humans, well," Gabriel shot him one of those "I-know-so-don't-even-try-to-lie-to-me" looks, "You _have _to know after taking two vessels, one of them being Sam Winchester, that they're not so different from us." Lucifer said nothing. Yes, he had been rather fond of the child Sam Winchester. He was so compassionate, so understanding, yet so filled with anger… just like him

"And Father?" Gabriel continued, much calmer now, "I don't think He's been hiding." He got up, walking to the door of the Cage and pressing a golden, lined wing to it. The air shimmered, showing an exit.

"He's been waiting." Turning around, Gabriel began to disappear into the shimmering air.

"Wait!" Lucifer blurted out, Gabriel turned around, looking at his brother with a classic smirk. "Don't…" Lucifer started, "Don't leave me alone again," he finished meekly. The Bright Morning Star subdued at last.

"Oh I'm not," Gabriel said quietly. "I'm leaving the door open." Lucifer stared, dumbstruck for the first time in his life. "I told you Father was waiting," Gabriel said, "He was waiting for _you_, Luci. His wayward son come home. You have a choice now, Lucifer." And with that, he left, the door of the Cage still open, as promised.

Lucifer stood there for what felt like eternity. Father was waiting for him? Father wanted him back? He felt the first cool breeze slip through the door, caressing his face, calling him, beckoning him.

A choice.

Stepping out into the cool night air, Lucifer spread his magnificent wings under the silver moonlight.

"I'm coming home, Father," he whispered.

Gabriel sat, keeping vigil of his little brother, Castiel, from Earth as he always did. His heart broke for the little guy, really. Keeping the peace in Heaven wasn't easy several millennia ago, and it sure as hell wasn't easy now. Especially with Raphael competing for power. But even try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to intervene. Some inane, sixth sense told him that his little brother had to grow up, couldn't always be leaning on him for support. But he still watched.

_Thump_.

Lucifer appeared in a pile of limbs in front of Gabriel. But… it wasn't Lucifer. His brother had not a shred of Grace left, his wings just empty shadows.

Lucifer staggered to his feet, "Cursed coordination," he muttered, "how do they do it?"

"Uh, hello?" Gabriel called, waving a hand in front of his brother's face.

"What?" Lucifer snapped angrily, brushing himself off.

"What…." Gabriel gestured helplessly at his brother with both hands.

"What?" Lucifer repeated, "I'm tired, I'm hungry, I have this strange pressure in my lower stomach, and that landing _hurt_," he rolled his shoulders experimentally.

"You're.." Gabriel started.

"Yes," Lucifer sighed, "I've been 'reborn.'"

"I'm human."

**The End**

**A/N **

I'm evil. That's all I gotta say. :)

Please review! Unless you want Raphael to come and smite you in your sleep…. What?


End file.
